Fanfiction Choice Awards
by Lightning-at-221b
Summary: Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands.Choose Wise
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fanfiction Choice Awards ; FCAs for short.

**Summary: **Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands. Choose wisely.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson does not belong to neither of us, and if it does, all our favourite ships would most likely be there. All fanfictions mentioned here goes to its respective owners since they are wonderful creatures for making amazing fanfictions that made all of our lives complete.

**Warning:** Sorry for the mistakes, really. I'm not the best editor...Oh, and knowing me, cussing will be evident; I'll try to keep in on the down low.

**Author's Note: **_**RAZEL: **_Hey! So this is the actual awards show, so yeah! Anyway, I hope no hard feelings would occur whatsoever. I hope no one would be bitter for not being nominated, since seriously, it's not a big deal, and if the people you nominated here aren't included, chances are, the spots were already full and nominations were closed. To add, Johanna and I read through ALL of the fanfics, seeing if it really deserved the title (excuse if that sounds rude) and such, but seriously, everyone is an amazing writer, I really do hope no one would be pissed at us for making this. I'm sure Johanna would make her addition to this author's note...in the next chapter, 'cause she'll write that one, got that Johanna?

Read the rules first, yeah?

_Fanfiction Choice Awards_

**Chapter One- Best Percabeth Stories Nominees**

RULES:

Voting does not start until we publish the chapter. At the end of the chapter states the next category and the nominees. Updates are on Mondays. Voting time lasts for two weeks (maybe one week if we feel guilty)and closes on a Friday or Thursday. Next Chapter will be updated on a Monday stating the winner. The cycle repeats. No votes shall be counted if it exceeds the due date.

1.) You can vote for two nominees per category but cannot vote twice for the same nominee.

2.) Nominees cannot vote for themselves.

3.) No votes are counted after the due date.

4.) No complains to whoever won. They won fair and square.

5.) If a tie break occurs, the nominees both shall be put into voting again.

6.) Vote in reviews, but if you feel more comfortable keeping it under secrecy, feel free to PM us...but please, no tricks.

"So, we got all our nominations piled up in one gigantic book..." Thalia spoke, her hands gripping tightly on the microphone as she gestured to a book.

"We would like to thank every individual who participated in this event. Seriously, we couldn't do it without all of you." Annabeth gushed, which automatically caused the crowd to erupt in cheers the instant they heard themselves being mentioned.

The blonde smiled a charming smile as she politely stepped back for her other co-hosts to step up and take the mic.

"So, hi, I'm Percy Jackson..." Percy took the mic as he shuffled his feet and made a weak attempt to uproar the crowd.

Nico rolled his eyes from the distant as he ambled towards the rest of his peers. "Well, no shit," Nico grabbed the mic from Percy as he began to speak.

He squinted his eyes towards this one black screen with words fleeting across as he spoke. "Uhm..We-welcome. I am..Nico di-di Angelo. O-On behalf of Ra-Razel and Jo-Johannee, we fo-four...Oh my gods, who wrote this?" Nico snarled as he glared at the screen which told him what to say since he didn't have the decency to memorize his own lines.

Thalia snickered from the distance, a smirk fitting nicely on her lips. She walked slowly towards Nico, hoping not to trip on her flowing cerulean dress. "Nico...Nico..my oh my, someone needs glasses."

Nico growled at Thalia, shuddering at the thought of having frames permanently planted on his eyes. "Shut up, Thalia. At least I'm not afraid of heights, you know...the irony."

Before Thalia had the chance to pounce at Nico's taunting, Annabeth stepped in, coughing as she spoke. "Okay, so the first category is...the Best Percabeth Stories- Oh Gods, well, this is so _not_ awkward... " Annabeth's tone changed drastically when hitting the last words she has spoken. Her cheeks bursted into flames, putting tomatoes to shame as she coughed to get the attention off of her.

Thalia chuckled, amused and pleased at her best friend's reaction. "Since Annie's too...disturbed to continue on, I shall do it for her."

The crowd laughed, but only for the sake of something to do. Nonetheless, they are waiting quite impatiently for the nominees. You can feel the eagerness radiating from the crowd as they simultaneously drummed their fingers on their chins with their tapping foot to complete the perfect model of an impatient child waiting for dinner.

Thalia cleared her throat as she read from a scroll, quite fancy to add. "Percabeth is our beloved ship that we worship and adore. It-ah, this is weird, anyway- it gave us many outbreaks of emotions; tears, laughs, squeals, the works. Today, we honour the writers who made this possible, who delivered all those emotions wonderfully.

"These writers, they are magnificent writers who deserve all this. These nominees, they all inspire us with their work. They amaze us, they allow us to lose ourselves in their words. They are the best of the best, these are the nominees for the Best Percabeth Stories."

The moment Thalia's wonderful words ended, the lights went down and the only source of light was radiating from this vast screen stretching from one end of the wall to the other and reaching the height of the roof to the floor.

"_The nominees for __**BEST PERCABETH STORIES**__ are..." _An ominous yet dramatic voice spoke through the speakers, causing everyone's attention to divert from earlier activities and instead attract the eyes of the audience.

"_**A Troubled Boy With Green Eyes by **__**HunterofArtemis32" **_As the voice spoke, pictures rolled on the screen as captions ran across it.

Automatically, a different voice spoke, differing from the previous one with a much lighter and feminine tone.

" "_Thank you for defending me today. I thought it was very nice." I told him._

_He nodded._

_"I guess from now on you're my knight and shining armor." I smiled._

_"Annabeth," Seaweed Brain whispered into my ear._

_I felt myself smile and sat up, looking down at him._

_"Annabeth..." he gulped. "My name is Percy."_

_"Hi, Percy." I said, finally knowing his real name. "My knight and shining armor."_

_He nodded. "Annabeth, my princess."_

_I smiled and bit my lip, nodding. Percy and Annabeth._

_The knight and princess of the Chase house. "_

A very pleased author was sitting in the front row seat, watching the words of her story being read and, embracing the blissful moment she was currently in the state of.

The screen later to switched to a different as did the voice, changing to the previous one.

"_**You've Got Mail by **__**HAWTGeek" **_After the first voice spoke, once again, the story's cover ran across the screen.

"_**AnnabethChase: How is he?**_

_I hugged my knees and waited for a response._

_Perseus Jackson._

_How long had it been since I had last heard from Percy?_

_Six years._

_How long had it been since I had last talked about him?_

_Five years and 364 days._

_But who's counting?_

_It had become an instant unwritten rule to never bring Percy up to me._

_No one did. Not Rachel. Not Grover. Not Juniper. Not Piper. No one._

_I only allowed Chiron to bring him up and only little bits. Like saying his name in a sentence without even realizing it. But I loved Chiron too much to reprimand him._

_This was the first time since the sudden break-up that I had consented someone bringing him up."_

Sitting beside the author of A Troubled Boy With Green eyes sat the author of this magnificent story. There, the lovely author who sits at 5'8 with her coffee stained wavy hair placed neatly on her face, smiled radiantly with her silver braces shining from the screen light. She sits proudly, her fingers fiddling with the obsidian cloth-dress in nervousness, yet pride shining through her kaleidoscopic eyes.

After this nomination, another one trailed not too far behind. "_**Youtube, Metube, Percytube **__**by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute"**_

" _Anyways, although "Teen Hottie Celeb," Percy Jackson has an amazing voice, every girl is in love with, including myself, I felt bad for him and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They actually made a good couple. I heard all the rumors going around- Percy got Rachel pregnant, and then left, or he was cheating on her- but none of them sounded... correct. True, I hardly know this guy personally, but I do know he isn't mean. For Athena's wisdom, he donates more than half of what he makes (which is a lot) to the MISUNDERSTOOD (an ADHD charity), the Dyslexia Action Charity, and many more! He is not one to screw someone and ditch them, nor cheat on them. He could be an Olympian god of... water and kindness of something, not to mention his stunning looks._

_Yes, I, Annabeth Athena Chase, have an absolute ridiculous crush on The Percy Jackson. Not for his looks, although it is a benefit any girl would like to have for her boyfriend, but for his personality and voice. If only..._

_...Grenade by Percy, is my favorite song by him. So naturally, I sing along, pouring my heart and soul into it, as I sat on my bed, facing the window to the busy NYC._

_I didn't notice a girl, clad in black, with lightning blue eyes, standing at my door, video-recording my singing. Not yet, at least. Nor did I know, that girl was my best friend, and brother, Luke's girlfriend, Thalia Grace, and that she would post it on youtube."_

The author, Fluffy, was sitting on a velvet red seat, smiling brightly -not to mention proudly-at the screen. There she was, an amazing writer, dressed in a normal and nonchalant outfit with her midnight blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. You can clearly see the pleasure in her gratifying eyes. Her smile was radiating brightly across the room, which is no downer, a source of light. She fixed her straight black hair and adjusted the white bow perched on her head.

The dark and theatrical voice spoke again, signaling for the next nomination. "_**Bigger Than this by **__**PiperElizabethMclean" **_

_"Hello," he said, turning around in his seat. "I'm Percy."_

_I noticed he had sea-green eyes and straight, white teeth. He wore a green shirt that looked like it was supposed to stretch across his chest and khaki shorts._

_"Is that Underarmour?" I asked, my eyes flitting to his shirt._

_"What?" he said. He most likely couldn't see my eyes, so he couldn't know what I was talking about. I removed the Ray Bans, cocking my head to the right._

_"Underarmour; is that the brand of your shirt?" I asked as Max let out a soft meow._

_"Oh," He said, looking down. "Yeah,"_

_"I thought so…" I said. Luke wore the same shirts to rehearsals._

_"Yeah…" He trailed off awkwardly. "You could've sat in the front."_

_"No, thanks…" I said, noticing the pair of muddy boots in the passenger's seat._

_"Oh, I could've moved those," He said, watching my eyes flicker to the boots. "Sorry…"_

_Max meowed again._

_"She's probably hungry or something," I explained as he watched the cat. "It would be better if we could get going…"_

_"Oh, yeah," he said, turning back around._

_"By the way," I said after we started driving again. "I'm Annabeth… Annabeth Chase."_

_"I know who you are." He smirked. "Everybody knows who you are."_

_Satisfied, I leaned back in my seat and watched out the window as we passed trees, small farm houses with white fences around them, cows, catfish ponds, horses and multiple dogs and cats._

_"That's my dad's catfish farm." Percy said abruptly. "Right… there."_

_He pointed to a small red house surrounded by loads of land and maybe twenty pools with catfish leaping from the waters._

_"That's nice." I said, not really caring. I checked my phone again. I had a message from Luke. I deleted it without replying as Percy pulled into a long gravel road._

_"This is it?" I asked, not remembering the road being this dusty or long._

_"Yeah," he said, looking at me through the mirror. "Haven't you been here before?"_

_"I don't remember this." I admitted, looking out the window more closely._

_"Well, welcome home, Annabeth." "_

Watching the screen intently was the author of this magnificent story, PiperElizabethMclean, who is looking upon the screen with pride and happiness. She fixed her hair and adjusted her falling locks behind her ear, the smile never leaving her face. Tonight, for the lovely occasion, she wore a simple yet beautiful white dress that hugs her chest and gently falls to her feet. The back has a slit, revealing her shoulder blades with halter straps to match. She kept with the humble look, and instead of designers wore payless heels which equally matches.

"_**Jackson's Chase by **__**Agent Astro Zombie" **_The voice, once again, appeared and made an appearance, introducing the next award.

""_Chill man! I'm breaking up with her afterschool, one week is too long for a girlfriend man. My next target is that new girl, Annabeth Chase" I nodded my head towards the pretty blondie sitting in a corner with a thick book in her hands._

_"Nice seeing you breaking up with Rachel, but I doubt she's gonna accept you, she already rejected my brother, Jason, and he's the captain of the football team and a senior, Perce." Thalia countered, she probably feels sorry for the next girl to fall under my charm. "I don't think she would want to date the bad boy #1 player of the school, Mr. Percy Jackson." I smiled, Thalia rarely compliments my playboy status._

_I stretched my arms out, and looked at them casually, "S'Okay, relax guys, she's just like any other girl." I calmly replied. "Watch" I told them as I walked over to the girl. "Hey, Annabeth, remember me?" I asked as I flashed her my smile._

_She glanced up from her thick book with a confused face, "Do I know you?" she asked, barely taking a glimpse at my face._

_I was puzzled, 'how can this girl not remember me, I'M PERCY JACKSON!' , I remained a calm and cool posture, " Well, I'm Percy Jackson, I was from your social studies class, you sit next to me remember?"_

_She thought about it and a frown came upon her face, "Yea I remember you now, you're that guy who sits behind me in Brunners, so what do you want then?" She asked and glared at me with those grey eyes. I took a nervous breath._

_However, I was unwilling to back down from her intense stare, I stepped up and got a bit closer to her, "So, you still interested in that date then?" I grinned at her, trying not to be nervous from her glare._

_"I already told you no." She replied angrily, and turned to walk away._

_"Hey! Wait! I need to ask you something!" I called out as a plan formed in my mind. She turned around and I placed a kiss on her lips, she held it there for a couple second and I tasted her wonderful lips on mines, then she opened her eyes wide as she realized what she was doing and back away while I stood there smirking. Then without a second thought she kicked my leg and she walked away from me. I fumed with anger, I gave her a kiss and she returned it with a kick, and boy, does it hurts bad. I limped back to my table with my friends laughing at my face._

_"Wow, the great Percy Jackson, has finally met his match. I don't think she'll be dating you anytime soon Perce" Nico said as he and Thalia cracked out laughing._

_I glared at them and replied with a cocky smile," Don't worry guys, that's only the beginning, I'm gonna get her with me within 1 month, you guys just wait and see. After I break up with Rachel today, I'm going to show Annabeth Chase, that she cannot resist the great Percy Jackson" I smiled deviously to my friends._

_"Okay Perce, I'll be waiting, if you can't get her with you within 1 month, you have to spend the rest of the high school year dateless, however if you do get her within a month me, Thalia and Grover will buy you the latest car model." Nico proposed._

_"Such a good deal for me. It will cost you guys a fortune, but I'll accept." I grinned, 'I'm gonna own this, and hey I get a new girl and a car in the process, now I just have to go break up with Rachel Dare' I shook Nico's hand and the deal was made, just then the bell rang signaling the end of break. I grinned at my friends and headed towards my next class, drama."_

On the right side of the front row seat sits a very proud Agent Astro Zombie-with a killer name. She had a smile permanently engraved on her lips. She fiddled with her good luck necklace; a silver strand , and a cameo wrist band on her left wrist. She shuffled her feet which was clothed in a slick pair of running shoes to which she claims would come in handy when fighting off a monster if a fight breaks out. She had a lovely light blue dress with a white jacket on top from the cold air conditioning circulating the room. She looked up the screen with pride, a hint of amusement twinkling naturally in her eyes as she watched the screen fade from a different screen.

"_**FAKE by **__**Mayday Parade8123" **_The mysterious voice announced the last nominee for Best Percabeth Story.

The screen flicked and changed it's scene as the voice; a lighter shade, echoed in the room.

"_Annabeth hadn't agreed to this._

_Seriously._

_Most people would kill to even fake-date the Percy Jackson._

_But not her._

_In fact, Annabeth had met him once, back when she was a fan of his, and not an up-and-coming star. When she'd met him, he was rude, cocky, and just a bit too selfish for her liking._

_But, Annabeth guesses that doesn't really explain why she was sitting petulantly in her manager's office, glaring holes in the wall while she waited for him to arrive. It was all Stan, her oh-so-gracious manager's idea. Annabeth was so, so close to making it in Hollywood. She had all the necessary components, according to him._

_"Baby, you've got it all! The looks, the teenage innocence, the hit single… All you need is that little push, maybe a little drama to get you in the tabloids!"_

_And she agreed because, well, what could go wrong with a little, tiny, itty-bitty smidgen of drama?_

_Except, it wasn't tiny at all._

_Percy Jackson was a huge problem._

_He was deemed as the 'sexiest guy alive,' and he was entirely too self-confident for his own good. Percy lacked the innocence Annabeth seemed to possess._

_Emphasis on the seemed._

_Annabeth's life isn't as easy or great as it appears, with a mother who's constantly missing, and a father who never cared. The only thing that got her through was singing and writing lyrics. It was an outlet of sorts. She'd started performing at the coffee shop she got minimum wage at, somehow developing a fan base and attracting the attention of important people._

_In short, Annabeth got discovered._

_And now, she was wishing she could take everything back—every song she had sung, everything that had ever happened to get her to where she was now. She'd tried to convince Stan that she could write another song, or start a random rumor, but he was determined. Apparently, Percy agreed whole-heartedly and with much enthusiasm. Well, for having such 'enthusiasm,' he sure was running late."_

On the front row seat specifically made for the nominees of this category stood the well praised author of this lovely story. She has slight doubt twinkling evidently in her eyes, nonetheless, a smile shone on her face. Much like any other author nominated, even though some won't admit, they are proud to see their story develop into something spectacular. Despite how their stories have flaws, like any other story, and they despise it with all their might, there is this adoration in their body made specially for that one particular story. Most author's don't know or believe it, but they are wonderful people who made everyone's day brighter for writing a work that brought them numerous feelings and made something complete inside them; them being readers.

After the screen faded, a slight pause was made and everyone was embraced with comfortable silence. The melody of On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons played, making it a cue for the four co-hosts to enter.

Percy clasped his hand together, flashing a smile at all the readers and writers that make up the community, otherwise known as . "And, that's it for this category; Best Percabeth Story!"

"The nominees, once again are...**A Troubled Boy With Green eyes**, **You've Got Mail**,** Youtube Metube, Percy tube**, **Bigger Than This**, **Jackson's Chase**, and **FAKE**!" Thalia's voice echoed across the venue, making it no need for a microphone.

"Voting will end on August 9 and the next chapter will be made upcoming Monday! You are welcome to vote for two nominees, but please, not for the same person, or it won't be counted. No votes shall be counted after the due date. Remember, vote before the due date and are permitted to vote twice but cannot vote twice for the same nominee!" Annabeth's voice softly flowed across the room, as she stated the rules. She tucked a golden curl behind her ear as a force of habit and stepped back.

"We wish you the best of luck. Voting has now commenced! Choose Wisely." Nico's voice jolted many people, some back to life as they have fallen asleep. Nico smirked at the many startles he received, and nonetheless, nodded at the audience in his way of a smile.

**DONE. Voting has now began. I repeat, voting will end on August 9, 2013. Feel free to vote twice, but do not vote for the same nominee twice. Thank you for your participation and we wish the best of luck to our contestants:**

**A Troubled Boy With Green Eyes **_(HunterofArtemis32)_

**You've Got Mail **(_HAWTGeek)_

**Youtube, Metube, Percytube **(_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute)_

**Bigger Than This **_(PiperElizabethMclean)_

**Jackson's Chase **_(Agent Astro Zombie)_

**FAKE **_(Mayday Parade8123__)_

Thank you for reading.

**REVIEW YOUR VOTES! ...or PM, whatever you please.**

_Choose Wisely._

~Razel & Johanna (which happens to sound like a fancy restaurant-apparently)


	2. Chapter 2: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Title: **Fanfiction Choice Awards ; FCAs for short.

**Summary: **Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands. Choose wisely.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson does not belong to neither of us, and if it does, all our favourite ships would most likely be there. All fanfictions mentioned here goes to its respective owners since they are wonderful creatures for making amazing fanfictions that made all of our lives complete.

**Warning:** Sorry for the mistakes, really. I'm not the best editor...Oh, and knowing me, cussing will be evident; I'll try to keep in on the down low.

**Author's Note: **_Razel: _I don't think any of you would expect the winners...by the way. We changed the deadline. We write the chapter on Sundays, so until Sundays...voting is still on. Fine by you?

* * *

Annabeth took a deep breath as she waited in to corner of the right wing.

_It's okay, Annabeth. Everything will be just fine._ She paced back and forth, cold sweat forming on the back of her neck.

Annabeth had never liked being under pressure, she liked the song, but not the feeling.

But, there was a golden opportunity to make a mistake, right now, in front of over one million people.

"Bloody beautiful," she muttered under her breath, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder and straightened her back.

"Annabeth, you're on in 10 seconds," an assistant said, clutching her Bluetooth to her ear.

"Thanks." Annabeth acknowledged with a nod.

"And, now," a woman's accented voice blared through the speakers. "The presenter for the Best Percabeth Award at the first annual FCAs, Annabeth Chase!"

The crowd rose to their feet, applauding Annabeth as she walked onto the stage. She motioned for them to sit, and they did.

"Well, that is far too much power for one person to have." She mused as the crowd chuckled in response. "No, really."

"Anywho, this first award, as we have already mentioned, belongs to the author who wrote the best _Percabeth_ story. Now, I've only got one problem with that. 1) why people would think seaweed brain and I would make a good couple. He likes me. The feeling may or may not be mutual."

The cameras directed to the front row, where a tall, green eyed boy sat with pride, laughing slightly to himself and whispering to the son of hades who sat beside him, whispering something like "Right. Annie just _looovvvves_ me."

"My second problem," the cameras went back to the stage. "Is that Percy's name goes first. I believe that my name should be placed first, primarily because A-N-N-Y sounds far cooler than Percabeth.

"That aside, we're going to be taking a look at our nominees."

The jumbo-trons around the stadium filled with book covers and pre-filmed re-enactments and voice-overs of one part of each story.

'_Our first nomination: __**A Troubled Boy With Green Eyes by HunterOfArtemis32**__'_

"_If you want anything, I can miss school and stay here with you, Wise Girl."_

_"Thanks for the offer, Perce, but I don't want you getting in trouble."_

_Percy shrugged. "I don't really care."_

_"This is why I love you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest._

_"I love you too, Wise Girl." Percy whispered back, his arms wrapping around my back. "I love you too."_

_I smiled against his chest and sunk deeper into his warmth. He was always warm and always by my side, no matter what. No one could break us apart, no matter how hard they tried._

_At that moment, there was another knock on my door and without me answering, my father and mother walked into my room, shocked to see Percy and I hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. Our arms unraveled from each other, standing off to the side. I know we've been friends since we were eight, it was just uncomfortable since my mom asked me if I had feelings for Percy, my best friend._

_And guess what my answer was: yes._

'_Next; __**You've Got Mail by HAWTGeek**__'_

_"No," Rachel crossed my arms, and I rolled my eyes._

_"Yes."_

_"No, no, no. You are not going back into this, you understand me?" Rachel told me, her eyes narrowing as she watched me put my calorie free sweetener into my coffee._

_"I'm not five, Rachel."_

_"I know, I know," Rachel nodded, holding her iced coffee and trying to figure out what to say without insulting me._

_But there was no way it could be any other way._

_She was only mad at me because she thought I was about to get sucked in again and that I wouldn't be able to get out this time, a fear I had myself but would never bring up to her._

_Though I loved Rachel, I worried sometimes that she didn't understand that I wasn't that sixteen year old who was so in love with Percy that even I thought it was getting pathetic. After everything we had been through together, it would have been insane if I wasn't immune to it all._

_Like his smile._

_Or the way his green eyes light up when he's around his son._

_I began to mix my coffee as I thought about him, and Rachel raised her eyebrows._

_"You're in Percy Land."_

_Percy Land._

_The annoying nickname she had for when I got caught up thinking about him, something that used to happen all the time when I was a teenager._

_"What is Percy Land?" I tried to pretend that I didn't remember it._

_But I did._

_And she knew I did._

_And I knew that I had been in Percy Land again._

_"No, I refuse to let you do this again, Annabeth. You are banned from him!"_

_"Banned from him? I'm thirty, not three."_

_I never brought up our age after Rachel's freak-out when she realized that she was that grown-up lady who told the prophecies to the campers instead of the spunky eighteen year old she had always seen herself as._

_"What about that guy? AB? Whatever happened to him?" Rachel complained._

_I hadn't told her about how we had both agreed not to meet until everything had been worked out when I knew Rachel's opinion on this._

_In her eyes, this would never settle down._

_And I needed to accept it and get as far away from Perseus Jackson as I could._

_But, whether I liked to admit it or not, I couldn't._

'_Third, __**YouTube, MeTube, and PercyTube by Fluffly Bunnies Are So Cute**__'_

_"You do love Percy, don't you?" Rachel asked softly. Shocked, I didn't reply; what kind of question was that? "Just say yes or no; Please," Rachel said._

_Numbly, I shook my head up and down, very slowly. Memories of those few days we spent together came flooding back in my head._

_First meeting Peter Johnson, thinking he was a complete prick._

_Learning about our common love for Greek Mythology._

_Amused by his eagerness to watch a movie starring himself._

_Embarrassed by accidentally sitting on him._

_That morning in Central Park, where I felt I could trust him._

_Inside the M&M factory, when we were singing together._

_Outside of Wicked, where he first kissed me, even if it technically didn't count._

_The end of our 'date' where I hugged and kissed him on the cheek 'good night'._

_My excited-ness when he hypothetically bought Thalia and me tickets to his concert._

_The sorry-ness in his sea-green eyes when he told me, "It's me."_

_Those gifts he gave me, showing how sorry he felt._

_Saving me._

_Caring for me._

_Singing for me._

_Talking to me._

_Listening to me._

…

_Loving me._

_All these things he's done for me. What have I ever done in return? Gods, I feel like such a snob._

_And even when I broke his heart, thinking he broke mine, Percy still played 'hero'. _

_Because he is one. Even if he was Peter, he would've done the same thing. He would of done the same for everything, because Percy is Peter. Peter is Percy._

_Tears began to run down my cheeks._

_"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Rachel asked anxiously. Choking back a sob, I looked her directly in the face._

_My voice wavered, but remained strong. Strong, true, and proud, when I said, "Yes, I love him. I am in love with Percy Jackson."_

'_**Bigger Than This by PiperElizabethMclean**__'_

_**At the Hospital after an incident** _

_"I love you." I told her. She hugged me, cozying up her head into the crook of my neck, and kissed my neck._

_"I love you, too." She whispered back._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, and we stayed like that for a very long time. Just when I was starting to drift off into a surprisingly comfortable nap, she spoke again, with so much emotion and feels in her tone that I broke away from the unconsciousness starting to sink in._

_"I don't want to go back," She looked up into my eyes, curling her hand into my t-shirt. She tucked her head into the cubby-like shape of my neck again, nuzzling her way in until she fit perfectly. With the small movement of my head, she formed into me amazingly and blissfully._

_I frowned again and extended my arm around Annabeth's small frame, pulling the girl I loved even closer, if possible, to me. Annabeth wrapped her delicate arms around my muscular middle, squeezing only slightly. I don't know if she could hear the inhale of breath I made. "Do you have to?"_

_Annabeth squeezed her eyes closed as I pushed her gently away, making the tears streaming down her face noticeable to me. "Yeah, I do," She sighed. It wasn't an angry sigh, or an annoyed sigh. It was regretful. "You know… I'd love for you to maybe come with me."_

_I turned my face so I could analyze her own face, "You know I can't do that. I have a life here- I mean, you're a big part of my life, yeah, but with the whole surgery that's going to go on… and I still have senior year…"_

_She thought for a while, keeping my hands in hers. I was occupied with my own thoughts, also. I wondered what she was thinking about. If it was a way to solve our problem, I wasn't going to interrupt her. Only one option came to mind, though, and it wasn't a good one._

_"I could quit acting for a while," Annabeth bit her lip, saying the words I really didn't want to hear; speaking the option I wasn't going to consider. She pushed her bangs away from her face. Seeing that she was having trouble getting her new short hair to obey, I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She hugged her elbows to her chest and shivered._

_"No, I can't let you do that," I shook my head. "You're already committed to your new job. You love acting, and your lifestyle is so much different, even if you have grown used to Mississippi."_

_"I want to stay with you," she said, blinking away tears. I reached over and wiped them away, brushing them to the side with my finger._

_"Annabeth, you deserve bigger than Mississippi," I told her, running a hand through my messy hair. I dipped my head, shaking it slightly. "You deserve way better than anything you'll find in this lousy old state. Your life- its Hollywood, movie stars, Starbucks… you chased your dream, and you caught it. You don't know how big of a deal that is. I chased my dream, and I stumbled… no pun intended. I let my dream slip out of my hands. You can't just give up on doing what you love because of me. You deserve bigger than me- bigger than this."_

_Her mouth fell open at my words, and she resumed the facial expression of a girl that had just been slapped. It hurt me to think that I had hurt her feelings, but it was all true. I couldn't hold her back from her love of acting._

_"Don't you dare ever say that to me again," She said, fresh tears brimming her eyes, wetting her eyelashes and threatening to spill over._

_All I could think was that I had been wrong. I thought the most beautiful tears came from Bell, when her tiny lashes stuck together like the tips of a star; but now, seeing the tears roll down my girlfriend's face, I knew there was no contest. Annabeth was as beautiful as ever with each and every tear caught by her light brown, long lashes. I hated that she was upset because of me, though._

_"I'm telling the truth," I said simply, "You deserve the world, and more. I can't give you that. Of course I love you- I'll always love you. All I'm saying is you need to go back to LA. Beverly Hills, Hollywood, wherever. It's where you belong."_

_"I don't care what I deserve. I want you."_

'_**Jackson's Chase, by AgentAstroZombie**__"_

"I like you Annabeth, I really do"

_I heart stopped as he said those words, 'No! This is not real!' I looked at the ground, a week ago I would've given anything for Luke to say that, but now I'm not so sure. I simply stared at him, _

_"Luke stop fooling around with me." I let out a nervous laugh._

_"Annabeth, I'm serious! I like you." He insisted._

_I just stood there, "What about Samantha?" I asked him hesitating a bit._

_He shook his head, "I broke up with her, I found out that what you said was actually true, and when you started spending some time with Jackson, I realized that I liked you." He told me earnestly._

_I hesitated, 'Why am I hesitating? Luke just confessed to me! Oh gods… Why am I feeling so uneasy?' I study his face, but his face was unreadable, I didn't know what to believe. "Luke, I'm sorry. I'm confused right now, I need to know something first." With that said I walked away from my best friend, and headed towards Percy's house._

_Percy opened the door with his warm smile, I wanted to just jumped in his arms and him to tell me everything I heard from Rachel was a lie. "Hey, Annabeth! You want to come in?"_

_I simply looked at him with a sad face, "Percy I need to ask you something." I managed to get out._

_He looked at me obviously worried now. "Wise Girl, what's wrong? Come on, let's go to my room. You could tell me anything." He offered then led me into his room._

_I followed him up to his room, and he closed the door and motioned me to sat down on his bed. I looked at his sea-green eyes, "Percy," I began trying to keep my voice steady. "Do you know anything about a bet?" I saw his expression changed. "A….bet…. I heard that you made with your friends." I continued with my voice shaking slightly. "T-that… you could get me to date you in one month?" I asked him, hoping that what I said was false and that Rachel was lying. I looked up at his face, and saw his expression, shame._

_His smile faded, "Annabeth…" He reached out his hand to wipe my tears, I slapped them away knowing now that what Rachel said was true. "What you said was true, but-"_

_I glared at him, tears now racing down my cheeks, "YOU ARE A LYING BASTARD!"_

_"Annabeth, please just listen!" He tried again, with tears, probably fake tears coming down his face. "At first it was like that, but then I really started to like you." He said to me trying to pull me into a hug. "I promise I never meant to hurt you!"_

_I pulled away, "You're….you're just lying again. I don't ever want to see your face again. I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him, my heart filled with sadness. 'Percy lied to me. I trusted him and he lied to me.'_

_"Please, Annabeth, I'm telling the truth now. I really like you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise." He said his face filled with honesty._

_I wanted to believe him, I wanted to just kiss him and pretend this was all just a big mistake, but I can't trust him not after this. "I don't want to see your lying, dirty face anymore." I told him, my heart aching with every word. I walked out his door with my anger and sadness bottled up inside then I felt his warm hands grabbing me._

_"Please Annabeth," He begged. "Trust me this once, don't leave." He begged, I could feel his voice breaking._

_'He's an actor,' I reminded myself. 'He's good at faking these kind of emotions.'_

_I turned back to him, "Let me go." I told him with my angry but calm voice._

_"Annabeth please just believe me this once." He begged again, his eyes filled with sadness. He pulled me back into a bear hug, determined not to let me go. "I'm sorry, it was like that at first, but then I really started to like you. Please I would never hurt you like that." He tried to convince me. I pushed him away roughly and punched him square in the face._

_"I BELIEVED YOU EVER SINCE THAT FIRST DATE! AND YOU LIED TO ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN PERSEUS!" I yelled at him. "YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED JERK THAT DOESN'T DESERVE LOVE FROM ANYONE! YOU JUST HURT PEOPLE, MAKING THEM THINK YOU LOVE THEM! THEN DUMP THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" I yelled at him, my tears now no longer being held in._

_His face looked hurt, he looked at me, his hands still holding on. I pushed his hands away and slapped him across his face. He held his hand there, "I'm sorry." He apologized. I just glared at him then quickly ran out the door almost bumping into Mrs. Jackson. I bowed down my head to make sure she doesn't see me crying and quickly ran home and locked myself in my room silently crying myself to sleep._

'_Last, but not least, __**FAKE by MaydayParade8123**__'_

_"I like this," Annabeth said, her hand caressing the bluish bed spread. "It looks satiny, and it's turquoise. So, with some sea green-ish and silver pillows…Yeah." She cocked her head to the side, as if imagining it._

_"Um, right…That'd be…Pretty?" I said, my brow furrowing._

_Annabeth laughed, pinching my cheeks. "You are so adorable when you don't know what to say." I gave her a confused but genuine smile, and licked my lips, about to ask why she was suddenly so nice—but I was interrupted by a squeal from behind me. I turned, seeing three teenage girls, and noting with a smidgen of disappointment that Annabeth had only shown affection for the fans._

_Mentally rolling my eyes at my stupidity, thinking it was sincere, I smiled charmingly. There were two girls whose eyes were wide, jaws nearly sweeping the floor, but the third girl seemed more laid back._

_"Hey, girls," I said, waving._

_"Karsyn," the calm girl stated._

_"It's lovely to meet you, Karsyn," I said, smiling at her. "Who're your friends here?"_

_"Oh, those two girls that seriously need to pick their jaws up?" Two jaws snapped shut immediately, replaced with two stuttering girls._

_"But…H-He's…"_

_"A-And sh-she…"_

_They looked at each other, letting out small squeals. I smiled at them again and Annabeth waved. "I," one girl—perhaps she was Asian?—started, "am Cristina, and this is Callie."_

_"Hi," Callie stammered._

_"So, Karsyn, Cristina, and Callie." I pointed to them as I said what I hoped was their names. They nodded in approval and I sighed in relief. I'd never been amazing at names._

_I scratched the back of my neck, albeit a bit awkwardly, noticing that the two girls were basically gawking at us. Karsyn watched on in mild amusement. "Would you all like a picture?" I asked with a laugh._

_"Of, like, you two?" Callie asked, glancing at Annabeth._

_"Us?" Annabeth asked, gesturing between myself and her. Callie and Cristina nodded in unison._

_"It would be so perfect if we could get pictures of Percabeth! You two are so cute!" Cristina said. She started rummaging through a bad on her shoulder, brandishing a phone with a camera after a moment._

_I held out my arm and Annabeth moved to stand next to me, slotting into my side easily. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she reciprocated the action, resting her free hand on my chest. We both smiled at the camera, hopefully looking genuine._

_Callie squealed as soon as she took the picture. "You guys are so my OTP now!" _

The cameras flooded onto the stage, showing Annabeth again, holding a golden envelope in her hand.

"And the winner is..." She cracked open the envelope. Holding her breath, she read the name. Confusion spread across her face, and stuck. "This... this is wrong. It says... Razel and Johanna? What-"

Automatically, smoke flew onto the stage as if on cue. The screen opened like gates, and two lovely ladies were trailing before the smoke.

The shortest one was pushing the tallest one as if hogging for camera light.

Everyone in the audience was confuzzled and bewildered at the sudden changes. Anxiety was rushing out of the audience, who wants to know the winner.

"I'm sorry for the entrance. Apparently, horses just don't like me. Anyway, hello!" The shorter one spoke, fixing her blue glasses and flinged her bracelet back to place as if it was a habit.

The taller one rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "Razel, shut the fuck up."

Razel frowned and glared at Johanna who seemed to be chuckling. The lovely duo wore clashing outfits with each other, but awkwardness was radiating off of them. Razel, the shorter one who willingly likes to admit it, let her hair down. Naturally, her hair was the darker shade of brown, although, had light brown mixed lightly in it. Despite everyone's formal outfit, she wore her usual attire; a band shirt, jeans, and her Converse. She wore a Mayday Parade crop top, with a tank top underneath. Razel had a pair of bleached and worn down skinny jeans and her favourite black and blue Converse on. On her wrist were bracelets she normally wears; one hand with a brown wooden bracelet and a black wooden bracelet. On the other wrist rests her Mortal Instruments bracelet. The girl propped her thick blue glasses back to position before flashing the crowd a triumph yet awkward smile.

Johanna, who was the awkward one in the duo shuffled her feet. She had her blonde hair down, which was 'straight as fuck'. She loomed over Razel, but preferred to be the wallflower. Johanna wore her Doctor Who shirt and a pair of jeans from Old Navy. Her shoes were her new classic red Converse she was so proud of getting. Her wrist was free of jewelry, unlike her bfffffffffl.

"Anyway," Razel clasped her hands together and grabbed the envelope from Annabeth who seemed very confused. "I'm pretty sure all of you are just sitting there, confuzzled as ever, thinking 'Who the hell are these dipshits?'"

"-What Razel is saying...there's a little problem. We've got a-" Johanna began but was interrupted by her friend.

"-Wait for it..." Razel looked at Johanna and the pair had maniacal smiles etched on their face.

"TIE." The two yelled together as they fistpumped the air, sparks brewing behind them.

Automatically, whispers were exchanging in the audience as everyone looked frantically at the nominees panel. The author's seemed worried as well as anxious.

"Stop worrying folks." Razel chastised them.

"Yeah, we're having a tiebreaker. So, what's going to happen is the two nominees-"

"WHO ARE THE NOMINEES?!" The crowd yelled fretfully at the duo who seemed startled at the sudden movement.

"Fine..." Johanna squeaked, frowning at the crowd. She shuffled her feet waiting for Razel to speak.

"Okay, Youtube, Metube, Percytube is up against Bigger Than This. Happy?" Razel snarled, glaring at the crowd.

"Yeah, so, how we'll settle this is that those two nominees. They will be put into a battle! Voting will commence again, and the votes will be added to the votes before. Only this time, you can only vote for ONE person." Johanna informed the crowd who was nodding. Every member of the crowd held a remote, with two buttons; one for Bigger Than This and another for Youtube, Metube, Percytube.

"Thank you to the other lovely stories; FAKE, Jackson's Chase, You've Got Mail, and a Troubled Boy With Green Eyes. Your stories were amazing, really. Thank you for writing them." Razel spoke with sincerity and smiled at the Percabeth Nomination panel who returned the gesture.

Razel looked at Johanna who nodded. the two simultaneously opened their mouth and spoke in unison.

"Voting has now begun and will end on Saturday. BEGIN" The duo spoke and lights went out as the crowd pressed the buttons.

* * *

**So, tie breaker. The two nominees; **_**Youtube, Metube, Percytube**_** and **_**Bigger Than This**_** is put into voting again. Voting will end on Saturday! Vote for one of them!**

**Voting has now begun!**


	3. Chapter 3: Winner& Next Category!

Percy jumped up and down in the right wing of the stage. Johanna, the co-creator of the FCAs grabbed his arm and put her hand on his head.

"Shhhh," she said. "We have to present the award now."

Razel continued to look at his 'beautiful' face, ignoring her surroundings and staring up at his face. Little, short Razel will likely never see Percy eye to eye... literally.

Percy, in his black tux, stood between the two girls as a loud voice boomed through the speakers around the venue.

"Please welcome, Percy Jackson, Johanna and Razel."

The crowd leapt to their feet once more, wondering if _finally _the award was to be presented.

_It was._

Percy smiled and crushed people's hearts. "Hello, New York. The show has just begun!"

"We're sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. There was a tie... and suit... and then percy couldn't get his belt on... and then there was a tie-tie... so like and actual tie-breaker needed to occur... and we-" Johanna rambled off, but Razel cut her off.

"Basically, we have a winner." She smiled and gripped Johanna's hand as she always does whenever something intense was going on. Razel's stage-fright was starting to overpower her, but for Johanna, this was just another day-in-the-life.

Percy continued. "Now that all the votes have been accounted for, let us recap why we needed this tiebreaker. Johanna?"

Beaming at the crowd, she explained. "Last time, we had a tie between awesome stories. "YouTube, MeTube and PercyTube" by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, and "Bigger Than This" by PiperElizabethMclean."

The cameras began to show Fluffy and Piper, wearing their jeans and white dresses, looking perfectly scandalous.

"After numerous days of no sleep, light eating and lots of time on the computer, I can proudly say that I have- _we_ have tallied all the votes and have determined who the winner is." Johanna continued.

"Wow, big words." Razel muttered.

"Anyway, during that process, Razel Dazel and I made a bet. Razel told me that Piper's "Bigger Than This" was going to win the contest, while I thought that Fluffy's "YouTube, MeTube and PercyTube" -or YMP- was going to win."

"You know you don't have to talk about the bet, right?" Razel said, frowning and glaring at Johanna.

"Indeed," Johanna affirmed. "I do. As fans, they deserve the right to know what goes on behind the scenes. So, with that, Razel and I decided to make a bet. If the story we were voting for didn't win the award, you would now be the other's beta reader for the rest of the year. Or, in our case, until the end of grade nine.

"And now, the moment of truth. Percy, all yours," Johanna addressed.

"The winner of the 2013 annual Fanfiction Choice Award is..." Percy said as Johanna handed him a golden envelope.

A smile engulfed his face as he said, "The winner is..."

The room was quiet.

It was still quiet,

Still.

Very quiet.

So quiet that Johanna was getting agitated. "Say the goddy winner already, Jackson!"

"Fine. The winner is... YouTube, MeTube and PercyTube by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute!"

It felt like the entire world had gave their encouragement to Fulffy as Razel swore her little heart out. "This is a kid's show!" Johanna told her as she cupped her hand over her mouth.

Fluffy strode up to the stage in her TFiOS shirt, while Johanna started to whimper as she remembered how much she cried during that book, and ran up to Fluffy, saying how much she loved her shirt and was firing complements at her about all her stories while Fluffy laughed, leaving Razel in tears at her sudden bet lose. "You should present your speech now." Johanna told Fluffy. "Right,"

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here, since there were an immense amount of other amazing stories that I love, so I'll make this quite brief. Uh, first off, thank you for nominating me! It means so much to me that there are so many supportive and encouraging readers out there in the world; you guys are why it is such a pleasure to write!"

Fluffy was smiling widely and charmingly towards the audience, who looked at her with pleasure and pride. She swallowed and continued on.

"Well, YouTube, MeTube, and PercyTube was my first story for the PJatO fandom, and I am pleased to say I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. This story is meaningful to me, because over the course of writing it, I truly think my writing gradually improved over the span of the fanfic," She beamed at everyone, you can notice her trying to fight back the tears forming. It was truly a beautiful night to witness such an accomplishment,.

"To wrap it all up, I'd just like to thank all my readers and reviewers for helping me get through that story, even if I have a short interest span, and wanted to quit writing it on multiple occasions. I'd especially like to thank my lovely friends, Anna (Anna Ride), Bubbles (Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS.), and Justy (JustyYan), for being extremely supportive and inspirational; they are truly a joy to talk to, and I love them so much!" She finished off with that bright smile of hers, nodding appreciatively towards the audience.

Johanna sipped her tea as she handed Fulffy her award with pride. It was a statue of our beloved OTP, hugging with clasped hands holding the the title of this award. Fluffy's name was engraved on the little note Percy and Annabeth were holding in gold, while the words "Okay? Okay." were chiseled nicely and beautifully in it. Fluffy held the award close to her chest and admired it below.

"If only Augustus was here to see this." Johanna said, with tears in her eyes, staring at the trophy's beauty.

Wiping her eyes, she held her breath and decided to continue the award show.

"Our next award is for the best AU or AH. If you don't know what that means, our next presenter will tell you all about it." Johanna grabbed Razel by the hand and ushered Percy and Fluffy to follow them off the stage.

Conner Stoll appeared from the right wing of the stage. Razel's head popped out from the left wing and her eyes became the size of saucers. Conner smiled as he saw her and ushered her over to stand beside him. Razel stuttered at the mere sight of the lovely and mesmerizing Stoll. He was clothed in a lovely and dashing suit, with a tie, yes, Razel likes tie. His hair was tousled perfectly, as if he towel dried it just seconds ago, and yes, Razel needs to run her fingers through it. He looked extremely handsome and just way too perfect for his own good. Just as Razel was standing beside him, he reached out his arm and took grasp of her waist; pulling her close with a smirk dancing on his lips seeing the flustered yet glaring self.

Johanna ran onto the stage and pulled their ears to separate each other. "PDA!" She screamed at them while Razel mumbles "That wasn't PDA."

Conner smirked . "This award is for stories in the Alternate Universe or All Human category! All the nominees for this category are wonderful stories written by wonderful authors. They leave us in awe at the new world they created, as well as the plot that was cleverly woven. I present you...THE NOMINEES FOR BEST AU OR AH!"

The crowd boomed in fits of cheers as the lights dimmed out, making the screen the only source of light.

The voice was back as it spoke the first nominee. "Love The Babysitter by HappyOwl!"

"_The next day, the whole house was a mess. It was nearly three o'clock, the hour when Annabeth would go to the house. Sally dressed for work, Paul finished arranged to go to school, Tyson cried and Percy and Polly fought over the remote._

_But the house was silent when the doorbell rang._

_"Percy, open the door that must be Annabeth!" –Sally yelled._

_Polly stuck her tongue out at Percy and stayed with the remote. He groaned in frutracion and rose from the couch. He looked at his watch. Three o'clock._

_'Wow, this girl is too specific' -he thought._

_Percy opened the door only to meet with a girl. A very pretty one, in his opinion. She had curly blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her skin was tanned and you could tell that her body was athletic. But what caught the attention of Percy were her eyes. They were stormy gray, shining with intelligence._

_Percy smiled- "The new babysitter?" –She nodded- "Hi, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you" -He extended his hand for a greeting._

_She shook his hand- "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" "_

In the row where the authors nominated in this category, the author who wrote Love The Babysitter smiled proudly at the screen, reminiscing all the times she wrote this lovely story. Her eyes glistened with a sense of pride twinkling in it as she adjusted her hair. Despite all the stressful yet fantastic ride to making this story come to life, it was all worth it in the end, a smile landing on her face ever since.

The screen then switched it's pictures from Lvoe The Babysitter, as it introduced a new category. "ALTERED DESTINY BY ANUKLUMUS14!"

"_Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."_

_Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."_

_"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued._

_"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat._

_Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point._

_Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."_

_Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."_

_Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus._

_Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master._

_"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped._

_"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained._

_Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"_

_"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained._

_"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades."_

The author of this amazing and well written story sat proudly, watching his story go up on the big screen. He sat still on the chairs the show has planted and just listened to the cheers, smiling widely as they chanted his name.

After the screen stopped playing scenes from the story, it switched on to the next category; announcing it in the process. "SECRET LIFE OF ANNABETH CHASE BY BLUEBERRYSOURSTRAPS!"

_"I guess, it won't kill to try. And I want to start my whole life over anyway. No more plain old, Annabeth Chase." she agreed, and hugged the raven haired girl. Thalia smiled, her electric blue eyes shining with energy, happiness, and pure ecstasy._

_"Okay, Annabeth. First, we'll talk to Apollo. I'm sure he can get something to work. Then, we'll start from there. Two girl rocking the world!" she shouted out and laughed. Annabeth soon joined in Thalia's laughter, clutching her stomach, wiping her tears away. This was what Annabeth hoped for. A friend always to be there, never giving up on you, never leaving your side. How Annabeth managed to have Thalia was a true miracle. Known for coldness and independency, Annabeth was not the type to prance around in flowers and dresses, flouncing every little skin she had to many male population. Instead, Annabeth was the one to curl up in a blanket, on Friday nights, reading her favorite Architecture book, Complexity and Contradiction in Architecture. As much as she loved reading, her next favorite leisure time was singing._

_Singing, surprisingly, came naturally to Annabeth, like designing a building in one of her classes. She learned the piano at age three, when her father had said that girls, once in their life, take lessons. Then, came the singing._

_She would hum tunes to the song, her melodic voice in a hushed whisper, singing the lyrics softly. Her piano teacher started to notice, and insisted she take lessons with her for singing. At age five, she was greatly experienced, and was already doing piano gigs at a local bookstore, or a café. Her father was prideful, always showing her off to his co-workers and neighbors. But it all stopped at age seven. Sad, tragic, and horrifying story of Annabeth Chase._

_"I can't believe you agreed! We have to go tell Percy and Nico!" Thalia glees and rushed towards her car, ready to tell their two best friends. Annabeth's eyes widened at the name of Percy and she swiftly shook her head, catching Thalia on the shoulder, and stopping the energetic girl._

_"No-I-I mean, we can't tell them. I think we should wait a little before spilling it out." She stutters. Thalia scrunched up her eyebrows and crinkled her nose._

_"Why? I mean, they're our best friends."_

_"I know, but I just want to keep this between us first, is that okay?" she bit her lips, hoping Thalia would get the hint. Surprisingly, Thalia agreed, nodding her head to her idea._

_"Sure, I guess. It's safer for now. C'mon, Annabeth. Let's call Apollo." She grinned her crooked smile, taking out her phone and dialing a number._

_"Hello? Apollo? We need your help." "_

The author of this lovely story beamed proudly at the screen as she adjusted her hair and tucked in the loose strands behind her ear. She flatten out her dress and tried to look as presentable and clean to the best of her ability. She fiddled with her fingers and shuffled her feet, letting the nerves flow out. She was proud to say the least at how her story progressed and how much people enjoyed it.

The ominous voice once again boomed as the screen flitted away and presented a new scene. "YOUTUBE, METUBE, PERCYTUBE BY FLUFFY BUNNIES ARE SO CUTE!"

"_Piper turned to me when she left. "I can definitely see the sibling love," she laughed, before her expression turned solemn. "Annabeth," she began. "I'm so sorry for asking that… I didn't — I don't — know what happened… between you and Per-him, and you just looked so crushed that I —,"_

_I cut her off. "Piper, it's all right." She opened her mouth to argue, a determined yet apologetic look on her face. "Piper," I interrupted her again. "It's fine. I'll… I'll tell you."_

_Her kaleidoscope eyes widened, now a bright green-hazel color. "You don't have to! It'll be uncomfortable for you!" she tried to convince me otherwise._

_Shaking my head, I sat down. "Piper… He's not in New York anymore…" I muttered. They widen even further and she looks as if she is going to apologize again._

_"Oh, Annie," Piper hugs me. "I had no clue."_

_I nod mutely. "He left… After telling me he loved me," I admit, my body beginning to shake again. She holds on to me, comforting me._

_"Annie," Piper repeats. Her tone is soft and soothing, just as her face is. "Don't use past tense, okay? Percy loves you. Not loved you. He'd be crazy to give you up," she reassures._

_I hiccup. "But he already has."_

_She shakes her head. "Annabeth, if you'd choose from your dream job that you've finally gotten, or in his case, his first world tour, or a guy that you knew you'd always love, which would you choose?"_

_Blinking, I looked at her. Piper sighed. "He hasn't forgotten about you. How could someone forget about you? You're gorgeous and smart and funny. What more could a guy ask for? I'm just… plain ol' me. No one special."_

_"You're the daughter of Aphrodite!" I retorted, giving her a small smile. "And when you go into her business, you'd be the gal everyone looks up to."_

_Piper squeezes my shoulder. "Thanks, Annie." I become quiet again, until Thalia and Jason return. Getting up, I attempt to smile at them, but it probably turns to a grimace._

_"Bye, everyone," I said, giving a small wave. "And Piper?"_

_"Yes Annabeth?"_

_"… I'd choose him." "_

Fluffy was still a little dazed from her win earlier and the bright smile never left her face. But if it was possible, the smile just got wider and brighter, seeing her story the second time on the screen .She felt bliss and pleasure chorus through her, seeing how much people enjoyed her story. Nonetheless, she smiled brightly at the screen and the people who congratulated her.

As if on cue, the screen swiveled and changed once again to the next category. "SOMETIMES GOODBYE IS A SECOND CHANCE BY THELOSTRELIC!"

"_"Percy, I had no idea, I swear!" I whispered, barely choking out the sentence._

_"No Annabeth, you had an 'idea', you were just either too stupid to notice, too proud to admit you were wrong, or so vile that you were fine to sat by and let it happen. You stabbed me in the back and abandoned me! Luke apparently means more to you than your childhood best friend!" he snarled viciously._

_My knees buckled from beneath me and I sank to the floor, crying uncontrollably. I wanted him to stop. I wanted to run away and hide, to escape far, far away from this Percy – this Percy who was cold, pain stricken, and betrayed._

_Everything that he had said so far was right, and that was the hell of it all. For once, I was completely and utterly wrong, and I had been so catastrophically wrong. I let a psychopath torture my best friend half way to hell, and it was all my fault. I should have stopped it, I could have stopped it, but I didn't. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I didn't._

_"Get up! Don't try to make me feel sorry for you. Look at me, Annabeth. You see all of this? This is all entirely your fault! You created this; you wanted this, so take a good, hard look at it. Don't act all weak stomached now. After all, you've managed to ignore my suffering so far, why not do it one more time? For old times sake." He said cynically and cruelly._

_I was losing control – I was going to lose my sanity if he kept going. Even if I stayed sane after this, the damage was done. I was never going to be the same again. For every second, for the rest of my life, the image of Percy's tortured body would forever be ingrained in my brain. He had taken this too far, and it seemed like he had no intention of stopping. I didn't even notice that I was hyperventilating until he stopped talking. Then blackness enveloped me, and I fell unconscious._

_..._

_Percy's the nicest kid I know. How could anyone do this to him? I lamented mournfully._

_Then, without control over my actions, I began talking to Percy._

_"I am so sorry... for everything: For not being there when you needed me, for ignoring you, for not trusting you, for letting this happen to you. I am a horrible friend and now I am losing you forever." I whispered._

_I knew Percy couldn't hear me but the effect was still therapeutic. I sat silently, a thousand thoughts flying through me head. I had so much left to say, but words couldn't begin to do it justice, so I sat in silence._

_It occurred to me in that instant that I was in love with Percy. I suppose I had been in love with him for a while, but I was too stupid to realize it. Seeing him like this and knowing that I was never going to see him again opened my eyes however. I didn't notice that I was hovering above his face until I could feel his shallow breathing tickling my neck._

_Then before giving my brain a second to think about it, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft and warm, and even though he was asleep, I wanted more, but I broke away anyways. It was my first kiss and it's recipient wasn't even awake._

_Perfect._

_I looked down at Percy, ashamed of what I had just done. Sadness filled up my heart and I wrestled with despair that threatened to consume me. I stood up slowly and made for the door. I opened it slightly and turned back to his sleeping form one final time._

_I'm sorry. I love you. I whispered, my heart filled with regret, as I made my way out of his apartment, heading towards my house in the middle of the night."_

The author of this wonderful story smiled softly at the screen. He wore a plain and simple black tux but the tie basically caught people's eyes, blindly others from the colour as it was sprawled messily around his neck. He definitely stood out of this bunch, shuffling his feet which was adorned with a pair of sneakers. Nonetheless, he wrote a captivating and amazingly written story full of raw emotion; deserving this place indeed.

The screen changed again from the cover of this story and moved on the next and final nominee for this category. "HIDDEN BENEATH BY LIVELOVELAUGHTOGETHER13!"

"_Annabeth finished the sentence off, before hopping down from the table, grinning at Percy's look of awe. She grabbed him by the shirt, before smashing her lips to his, which he happily complied, kissing her back with just as much passion and ferocity._

_"See what I mean, bitch? You called us nobodies a year ago, now, we're the biggest thing in the Music Industry, heck in the Hollywood Industry, says a few things doesn't it?" Thalia said, before walking towards Nico, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, just like Percy and Annabeth had done._

_Piper walked towards Reyna, a smirk on her face._

_"You didn't know who my dad was did you? Tristan Mclean, bitch. He helped us become who we are right now, something you will never understand. You're not worthy of it, Reyna, Khione and Drew. You make others build your higher, and so when someone else has a higher building, you knock them down. Wanna know what that is? It's cowardice. You lot, are cowards," Piper said, and she watched as Reyna's blood boiled as the occupants of Goode laughed at the 'Queen Beas'_

_"Did you know something, Rey, Khi and Rew (Rue)? If the School Nerds become the Superstars, I wonder what the Queen Beas will be. Hmm, maybe trash bag collectors, ooh, maybe they'll get pregnant when they're nineteen," Annabeth said, brainstorming. Thalia scoffed, before raising an eyebrow at them._

_"You know what, I think they'll be bankrupt, whores who didn't realize that what comes around comes back around, just to quote the famous Beyonce," Thalia said, and Khione screeched in frustration, before storming off, Reyna and Drew following them._

_"Oh, by the way, Sluts R Us called, they said that your coupons are on their way!" Nyssa yelled at them, and everyone chuckled._

_"Like Thalia said, what comes around comes back around," Annabeth said softly, grinning up at Percy._

_Everyone started to surround the HalfBloods, and the three girls grinned at their fans, watching as their enemies were defeated, left all on their own._

_They got what they deserved, a taste of their own medicine."_

LiveloveLaughTogether13 smiled brightly at the screen. She de-wrinkled her dress, which was one of kind she made skillfully for herself. It was a beautiful floor length dress, the white satin cloth dressed with pure black swirlings edging near the dress. She truly looked beautiful in the dress. She fixed her dark brown her which was put nicely in a braid.

The screen went off and the lights turned back on, revealing the two hosts for this particular category.

"Alright, so that's all the nominees we have!" Razel cheered as she walked around the stage.

"Yep, so go on and vote. We recommend the nominees for this category tell their fans, spread the word! Remember, you could only vote twice, one vote for one person." Connor explained the rules everyone was tired of hearing again.

"Congratulations to Fluffy once again and all the fantastic, amazing, and lovely authors of the last category. Good luck to these authors!" Razel finished off as everyone in the crowd took their controls and began voting.

* * *

**So, yeah, TADA! This was written by Johanna, though starting from Love The Babysitter and such was written by Razel. **

**~Anyway, there you have it, the nominees! Again, voting will end on Saturday, you can only vote twice, and cannot vote for the same person.**

**~We recommend the authors/ nominees of this category to tell their readers to vote for them, make it interesting, y'know :) **

**Nominees:**

**~Love The Babysitter by HappyOwl**

**~Altered Destiny by Anuklumus14**

**~Secret Life Of Annabeth Chase by BlueBerrySourStraps**

**~Youtube, Metube, Percytube by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

**~Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance by TheLostRelic**

**~Hidden Beneath by LiveLoveLaughTogether13**

**Congrats to Fluffy and the nominees once again; you're all fantastic!**

**NOWWW...VOTE! (Remember, readers & authors...spread the word! Authors, tell your readers to vote for you :D)**

**See you Monday! ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Best AU Winner Next Category

**Title: **Fanfiction Choice Awards ; FCAs for short.

**Summary: **Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands. Choose wisely.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson does not belong to neither of us, and if it does, all our favourite ships would most likely be there. All fanfictions mentioned here goes to its respective owners since they are wonderful creatures for making amazing fanfictions that made all of our lives complete.

**Warning:** Sorry for the mistakes, really. I'm not the best editor...Oh, and knowing me, cussing will be evident; I'll try to keep in on the down low.

**Author's Note:**ALRIGHT. I need ALL of you reading this to please READ THE BOTTOM NOTE. There's something really important we have to tell you.

Thanks.

* * *

"We'd like to thank all the lovely reviewers who voted and participated in such a thing. For that, we are greatly thankful." Connor began as whispers in the crowd were spread.

Everyone was anticipating to find out who won the Best AU/AH category. Nonetheless, all the authors who have been nominated are wonderful writers, even if they do not win the title, they are all amazing.

"Before we begin reciting the winner, we'd like to take a recap on those who have been nominated." Just as Razel stopped speaking, the screen faded black and in popped in the dramatic voice.

"Love the Babysitter by HappyOwl" The screen showed the author who was highly anticipating for the news as she fiddled with her fingers. She tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled brightly.

"Altered Destiny by Anuklumus14" The author was watching the screen up above and smiled softly, waiting for the news everyone in the room is presentimenting.

"Secret Life Of Annabeth Chase by BlueBerrySourStraps" The author who wrote this wonderful story was beaming proudly, seeing the words she has written herself run across the screen.

"Youtube, Metube, Percytube by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute" This author was still dazed at the fact she got nominated again after winning the first title. Nonetheless, she was still proud at herself and what her story has evolved to.

"Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance by TheLostRelic" This author is responsible for many emotions varied in his readers. He is a wonderful author which clearly shows he deserves to be in this place. He sits with a smile on his face and eyes locked on the screen.

"Hidden Beneath by LiveLoveLaughTogether13" Last but not least, the author of this story with various couples that leave the readers in awe is smiling hugely at the screen and at anyone who drops their eyes on her.

After a moment of silence, the presenters appeared out of the door with an award in their hands. The award seemed to be of a head with numerous items coming out of it. It is assumed to be the visual interpretation of imagination with clouds and people coming out of the head. As the presenters reached the podium, Connor began to speak.

"Before we announce the winner, we'd like to thank all the nominees and remind them that they are wonderful authors, despite if they are not going to win the title." Connor grinned at the audience.

"And the winner is..." Razel began, drawing the heads of people as the awaited for the news. She opened the paper and looked at Connor who nodded.

"SOMETIMES GOODBYE IS A SECOND CHANCE BY THELOSTRELIC!" The two yelled in the mic as the crowd went into fits of cheers.

As TheLostRelic marched on stage, he received many pats on the back and congratulations as he kept that smile on his face. He adjusted his tux jacket and ambled his way to the podium.

He whispered thanks to the two as they handed him the award.

He let out a breath, as he analyzed the award he just won. He then looked at the crowd, smiling widely as he cleared his throat.

"Umm, so I'm really bad at writing speeches. I don't know what to say, really, but in the off chance that I win something, I guess I would just thank everybody that's read my stories, especially the people that've reviewed," TheLostRelic paused, chuckling softly before he continued, the grin never leaving his face. The people in the audience smiled at him, seeing he truly did deserve this as they listened closely to what he has to say.

"I'm just incredibly humbled with all the praise and all the comments I've received, and I can honestly say that my readers are some of the best people I've met on the internet. They've all helped me through a lot of stuff, either intentionally or unintentionally, and I will always be grateful for that: so thank you." He nodded at everyone, caressing the trophy in his hands, and walked off the staircase somewhat dazed.

Two new presenters walked out of the stage, replacing the previous ones. The ones who did walk out was a girl dressed in a flowy, floor length yellow dress with sequins and glitter marking the edge of the dress as well as the top part. She had a small ribbon wrapped around her waist, which resulted to a more flow to the dress. The girl had her curly brown hair twisted into a ponytail and her green eyes enhanced with the smoky effect.

The one accompanying Ms. Katie Gardner is none other than Mr. Travis Stoll, much to her dismay and much to his pleasure. Travis kept with the classic suit with a little twist on the tie which was the whole centerpiece of this ensemble. He kept with his worned down blue Converse which replaced the classy leather shoes.

"This category is Best Humour stories. Now, I personally adore these type of stories. They are responsible for getting all the laughter to escape out of us-" Travis began but was interrupted by none other than Katie.

"-As well as making our day brighter from all the laughter. After all, laughter is the best medicine." Katie finished off with a smug look on her face seeing the annoyance mark Travis' eyes.

"The nominees for the category; Best Humour Fics (HAHAHAHA... *Seizure Attack*) are..." The two simultaneously howled excitedly as the lights faded and the screen uplifted the light in the room.

"Got Caffeine? by greekgeek25!" The author of this comical story smiled proudly, seeing the words she has written herself flash across the screen. She wore a silver knee length dress with matching satiny silver flats adorning her feet. Her blonde hair ran across her dress with her blue eyes glistening as the screen faded away and aired the next category.

"Baby Got Back by ExceedinglyPeculiarChick!" The writer of this rollickal story beamed, completely pleased with herself and is just thrilled to see her story blossom. She twinkled and grinned from ear to ear.

"Truth or Dare by I Am Bianca Daughter Of Hades!" The author of this lovely and jocular and humourous story beamed and grinning so widely, it looks like the smile is permanently engraved on her lips. She wore an amethyst dress that ends right below her knees. The dress is described to be semi formal since she would never be seen in a poofy dress that suffocates her. Her feet was adorned with sandal, heels being out of the question.

"Punishment by TheGreekGoddessAthena!" Last but not least, this author who wrote an entertaining and witty story that leaves us readers in awe smiled looking at the screen. She loves seeing the words of her story run across the screen, whether or not she would admit it.

As the screen faded away and its light was replaced by the light lit by the wall lanterns. The presenters walked back up on stage with a smile written on their faces.

"So, congrats to all the nominees and once again congratulations to TheLostRelic for winning. Now, voting has commenced!" Travis exclaimed, earning cheers in the process.

"ALTHOUGH, there's a little change to how things work around here due to some sticky rules. Please read the author's note at the bottom, and you're all set! Once again, authors, feel free to spread the word to your readers and we wish you all the best of luck." Katie added, listing all the necessities to this story.

"Choose wisely." The duo said in sync before they trekked off the stage and everyone reading the note at the bottom as they began voting.

* * *

IMPORTANT SHIT:

**VOTING HAS BEEN MOVED. **Due to the rules we've been informed and such, readers apparently are not allowed to vote through reviews as well as through PMs. We aren't allowed to put excerpts and such from other stories on here because of the rules. Although, we came up with a solution.

We made a tumblr _**(URL: fanfiction-choice-awards)**_. Voting will take place there. The link to votings is up on our profile as well as our tumblr page. There, we will also add the excerpts if that's alright with you authors as well as the speeches that were unfortunately not shown to people in previous chapters. If upon your request, we would take it off.

So, remember, **VOTE ON OUR TUMBLR PAGE**. There's a _voting link on our profile_. We would love it if you **followed us** to keep up with things. Thank you:)

Remember to vote and follow!


End file.
